Woman Wreckages
It was about six PM, on a Saturday night. This time of day, during this day of the week, the local bar within Kirigakure was booming with business. Drinks where half off, just as if it were happy hour on any other day. The men were as drunk as ever, and the women tried endlessly to fend them off. The bartenders swiftly moving throughout the bar ensuring each order had gotten taken care of and that they lost no business. From the looks of it, they were at their million dollar night, a rare night indeed. It seemed that many famous shinobi found themselves within the bar. I mean it wasn't bad to take a break from work, in fact it was the best thing that could happen. People can become engulfed by work, and forget the things they cherish the most. They could even potentially lost their sanity, and become consumed. Amongst the riff and raffs of the people was a young woman. This woman was distinct from the rest, probably even the best figured. Her icy pink hair which reached to about her mid back, fit perfectly with her dazzling eyes. Her face had a hint of red within the skin, and it complimented her complexion, which seemed to be winning compared to the rest. Even while sitting the figure of her body was on point, with literally no flaws. Her thick big breast pushed up against the table as she laid across it slumped. Her appearance and description matched perfectly with a young samurai known as Hoshiko of the Land of Iron. The woman seemed bored as she looked across the bar. "No good catches?" She entered the bar. From her confident tomboyish hair and appearance to her orange hair, she was distinctive. The only thing that kept men from recognizing her was their own drunkness, otherwise they would have scrambled to get out of her way. As it is, the women in the bar as well as the bartenders scrambled to move out of her way, parting like the red sea. It was one of the things that Aisaka enjoyed most about her infamy. It was a case of her reputation preceding her, allowing her to let things fall as they may, knowing well that they would run to organize themselves in a fashion that was favorable to her. Once she reached the bar she sat down, stowing her sword away in a scroll. One look was all she needed, and the bartender sprinted to get her a beer and some hard cider. With that all set, she took the time to survey her surroundings. The drunk men continued to harry the women in the bar oblivious to the fact that Kiri's Demon was currently among them. Slowly but surely, people started going back to what they were doing, appeased for the moment that she didn't plan on doing anything other than grabbing a drink. After all, her kin were known for making trouble in the village. Bored, Aisaka peered across the bar to see a woman slumped across the table. "What's a person like her doing here?" Women.. Still lying slumped, Hoshiko looked across the bar. Her site swing was stopped, as the bartender approached her. "May I help you with anything?" He asked, leaning his elbow down on the table. She smiled and looked at him, what she was about to say was going to be the sugar of the man's night. Her innocent face covered his demonic capabilities, and that was how she liked it. "You see, I've been looking for a nice man.. But all here seem to be run of the mill. Spending their money on drinks, tired of their wives, the list goes on. But you my good sir, you're working." Hoshiko got closer to the man, he rest lifting off of the seat, and her hand sat right on his cheek. "You seem independent." The man turned around, and rushed over to his duties. His face as red as hot sauce, he couldn't look the woman in her eyes. On top of that, he had to get to work, if he ever wanted to get a compliment like that again. With a smile of her own, Hoshiko directed her attention to her side. And as she did, the small frail face of a little girl glanced at her. Maintaining her smile Hoshiko spoke out. "Is there a problem?" Aisaka watched the whole flirtation from beginning to end, particularly how red in the face the bartender was after it had finished. She just shook her head, not sure what to say to such behavior. Then again, she was in a bar, so it was bound to happen at some point. To think that it would happen so early in the night though. She sighed, turning back to her beer that sat waiting for her. Bored once more she took another swig, prepared to leave this annoying establishment. It was then that she heard a voice ask her a question. The room went silent. Most people avoiding talking Kiri's Demon, nevermind being in the same room as her. Even the most drunk in the bar caught on to the prevailing silence, and decided to join in. Aisaka slowly turned her head, before her gaze rested on Hoshiko. "I don't believe so, unless you plan on making one..." Aisaka responded, grinning back while revealing a gleaming set of teeth done in the mold of the Seven Swordsmen. She let those words hang out there between them, before turning back to her beer and cider. "The nerve of some people these days," Aisaka thought before getting up from her seat and taking her beer and cider. Hoshiko was delighted by the tone of the.. Little girl. The bartender from earlier found his way back over to Hoshiko only to lean and give her a bit of information. "Sorry ma'am, but with all do respect, you don't want to pick a problem with her. Even the higher-ups know it isn't wide to get her stirred up." The man stopped and paused, he took a big gulp of his own spit. "She's the kin of the demon of the mist. Zabuza Momochi." He finished. His intentions were to get Hoshiko to lighten up and relax for the night. It was also the better for the bar. Then he wouldn't be charged for the damage left done to it. However, Hoshiko didn't care one bit, and to make her even angrier, he acted as if he feared her. Hoshiko looked at the man for a long time, her once slumped body slowly getting stiff. "Zabuza, the one who lost to the children at the bridge?" With a slight grin, Hoshiko's way of conversation completely changed. "I don't look for problems. I solve the pre-existing ones." The bartender looked at Hoshiko side ways, then scurried from by her. "So do I have to get a fixin'?" Aisaka turned around at the mention of her uncle's failure. It angered her slightly, but she forced herself to remain calm. She didn't have time to be involved in petty trash talk which could result in her accidentally destroying her favorite establishment. However, her voice betrayed her. "It's funny that you mention that," Aisaka said, "especially when considering that he battled with two future hokage and a shinobi that passed Madara on the depth chart for most powerful. Don't worry though, I'm not as weak as he was in that battle," With that, she turned away and walked towards the exit before pausing once more. "I wouldn't toss around old history so casually," Aisaka warned before releasing a wave of her favorite type of intent, "It could get you hurt, or much much worse," She stepped through the exit and left the bar, cider and beer in hand, ready to enjoy the fresh night air. Stuck for a moment, Hoshiko was completely unable to move. Aisaka's killing intent was near unparalleled to even the mightiest shinobi. So much that even a samurai like Hoshiko had to acknowledge it, and surely had accepted it. However, it would be Aisaka's very own downfall and she would ensure it. Looking over, just right before Aisaka exited the door, Hoshiko called out. "How about a rumble, it seems we both have differences with each other. How about we settle it." Aisaka paused once more, "Are you sure you want to do that?" she said, setting down her beer and cider. "If so, I'll be more than happy to entertain you on such a fool's errand. That is, if you don't get cold feet of course," Aisaka put the issue back in the samurai's court, as all of the people turned to her to find out her answer. She grinned again, knowing that this lady wouldn't be a pushover. "Shall we begin?" With a deep sigh, Hoshiko slowly stood to her feet. Her thought process was surprisingly blank, a feature she nearly never lacks. Looking at Aisaka she pointed her finger in the air. It began to glow, filled with chakra. Swiping it in the direction of Aisaka she release a slight crescent of chakra. Aisaka watched the crescent of chakra bear down on her, before she yawned and took out her sword. With ease she sliced the chakra crescent in half, causing part of it to hit one side of the bar, and the second part to hit the other side of the bar. "Is that all you got?" Aisaka said, holding her sword out in front of her, "I know you have more than that, much more. How about we take it outside? We wouldn't want to wreck the bar after all," Aisaka started releasing chakra in the form of a shroud causing an indent in the floor. This resulted from built up friction and pressure from the release. Stepping outside, Hoshiko swayed left and right. Politely opening the door, she shifted her head left and right. Cracking it in the process. Looking at Aisaka Hoshiko grinned, and moved her finger upward. She took note of the large blade in her hand, and had already laid out what would be her next move. "Ready when you are." Aisaka paused, letting of the shroud she had built up. Now that they were outside, she needed to analyze her opponent. From what little she knew, Hoshiko was quite capable of using chakra constructs, particularly that crescent shape. "Why did it seem so familiar though?" Aisaka thought, as she readied her stance. "Let's begin," Aisaka said out loud, disappearing among the steady drizzle that had rolled in. She then approached Hoshiko from the side, silencing her footsteps with the slightest amount of chakra, letting it blend in with the mist around her. She then aimed a swing at Hoshiko's left side. With the most clogging her sight, Hoshiko was already aware of the task at hand. She was indeed at Aisaka's home field, so it would be foolish of her to not expect it. "Hiding in Mist Technique.. How.. Predictable. Then the silent killing. I swear you people should think of something new. It gets tiresome seeing the same-" Hoshiko found herself cut off, as her entire left side was smashed by Aisaka's blade. The intense got caused the ground beneath to cave in. Hoshiko however, was still standing. "You've gotten be kidding me!" She shouted, laughing loudly. "You couldn't possibly hoped to have knocked me down with that weak of a hit." Hoshiko placed her hand on Aisaka's sword. "You remember that killing intent from earlier you gave me?" Hoshiko smiled. "You can have it back." With that, Hoshiko reflected all that killing intent back at Aisaka. Category:Role-Play